


Serious Business

by textonym



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Meme, a beautoufl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

Onne day there was Alexande R Hamilton and Thumbas Macaroni Jefferson at the office where they worked. They worked at the office. Thumbas looked up at Alexande R and said, “I hate yuo.”

“Fukc awf!!!!!” Alexande R yelled.

“Haha sweethert I’ll do exaclty tat. If yuo want teh banksy.” Thumbmas laughed.

“Waht do yuo mean Thumbmas?” Alexande R questioned. “How to get teh banksy?”

“Cum over her.” Thumbas laughed curelly. 

Alexande R walked ovr to her, where Thumbas was sitting at he Desk eating macaroni salad. Ok so then Thumbas laugheeed agian. “Get on yuor keens baby george forehead electric grill.”

“Wh-aat?”

“Do yuo want teh banksy or naw?” he chortled, trying carefully not to chok on his macaroni salad. Thumbmas eated macaroni in all forms. And that’s it. “Get taht dicc out for Harambae.”

“Y-yes daddy Thumb Jeff.” Alexande R purrrrrrrrred. He droppe to he knee.

“Hee Hee.” Thumbas laughed. Thumbas undid he pantaloons adn pullled out his massively thick 27.00009 inch pee pee in Alexande R face. “S U C C.”

“Yes Thumb Daddy.” Alexande R agreed. He suddenly took Thumbas entire 27.00009 inch pee pee all teh way in he throat and Thumbas groanned bc the tip was being burned in Alexande R’s stomach acid.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” Thumbas continuted to make nouses. “YEE HAW!!!!!!!!!!!!” he moanneded when he cummed directly into Alexande R’s bloodstream. And took off his cowboy hat.

“Are yuo satistied daddy?” Alexande R asked. After Thumbas giant big super huge schlongle dongle was out of he digestive tract.

“Yyes. You did well baby snail.” Thumbas petted Alexande R’s disgustingly greasy mop of hair. “Beautoful. Now go buy me sme more macaroni bb gun.” he smile.

“Oka Thumbas Macaroni Jefferson.” Alexande R smiles. 

“Don’t 4get (hee hee) to say hi to Daddy on yuore way out.” Thumbas laffed. 

“Geroge isnt my Daddy!” Alexande R yelled!

“Hi boy!” Gerogege Big Hands Daddy Washington burts into the room, 

“Hi daddy.” Alexande R sqqqueaked.

Thumbas just laughed and went back to he macaroni.

THe end. :)


End file.
